His Kingdom
by JCullen21
Summary: What happens when successful tycoon, multi billionaire and stone heart Cullen is forced to soften up to an unwelcome tenant of his heart?What happens when the witty boy clashes with the saucy irresistible girl?
1. Who's that?

"**His Kingdom"**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I took a deep breath from inside the bathroom. _No matter what_, I said to myself. _Do not open this door._

Someone banged on the door with sheer ferocity. "Bella! Come out here right now!" The evil pixie screeched. Is she supposed to be my best friend or nemesis?

"No!" I screamed back. "Just forget it Alice I'm not coming out!." I winced waiting for her to slam her fist on the door again but heard her footsteps as she walked away instead.

I exhaled in relief. Maybe she's giving up. I won't have to go through with this after all.

Didn't I know Alice at all?

"Rose she's not opening the door!" I heard her whine. _Shit. Rosalie knows where the key is._

A minute later, they triumphantly wrenched the door open with monstrous smirks on both of their faces. They wouldn't really drag me out of here would they? Yes. Yes they would. Well I'm not going down without a fight.

Alice grabbed my arm firmly and started pulling me out of the bathroom. Despite her size she had unyielding force.

"Alice! Please!" I whined.

"Oh shut up Bella. We're going to a company party not clubbing. Calm the fuck down."

Alice and Rose work for the biggest fashion magazine in New York City, 'Sophisticated Sin International'. They had gotten lucky right after college when they both got the chance to intern there. Its been five years since and they've been promoted multiple times because of their talent. They always work best as a team, finishing each other's ideas and making successes out of them. They both head a wing of the huge company, giving them a bit to much to boast about now days and too much 'right' in their eyes to dress me.

I met them when my boss at the journalism company I work for, gave me an assignment to interview the employees of the company here in New York. It was a colorful conversation Rose and Alice had when they had tried to get me to try on a padded push up bra.

"SSI needs you! The biggest tycoons and CEOs are going to be there and if we want to keep their investments we're going to need some good reviews. What's the point of having the best journalist as a friend if she won't help you out? How many times have we helped you out?"

That was unfair. "Don't emotionally black mail me Alice." I sighed dramatically "Fine!" I said resigned and sat down at the makeup booth for them to transform me.

It took several hours of scrubbing and polishing all surface area of my skin but we all made it out alive on time.

Rose was looking stunning like always wearing her hear up and out of her face wearing a gorgeous plaid dress that showed off her boobs. She was never oblivious of her beauty and she didn't allow anyone else to be either.

Alice was wearing her navy blue halter dress looking beautiful.

They had dressed me in a long teal gown like thing. I had to admit it was really pretty. Rose always fussed over accessories and jewelry and about how simplicity is the way to go, so I was wearing a discreet pearl necklace and matching earrings.

We carefully made our way into Rose's small Audi coupe and sped to the company's party hall.

"Why can't we be fashionably late?" I mumbled.

"No one actually thinks being late is fashionable Bella. They only call it that because everyone is waiting around for that person to come." Rose said. "And don't complain, you'll enjoy yourself. Just take some good notes while your at it."

"Fine" I grumbled like a child.

After a twenty minute drive we pulled into the employees only section. Rose gave her keys to the man outside the lot to park the car.

When I looked at the building, I was literally in awe.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Yeah we know" Rose and Alice said together.

We weaved our arms together in anticipation.

"I am so excited" Alice Beamed.

"I know exactly how you feel." Rose said.

I was about to make a rude comment once again but was stopped short when we heard the crowd of people get suddenly louder. The atmosphere of anticipation became charged.

When we looked over to see the reason for the sudden havoc we saw three important looking stretch black limos pull threw the entry way for the VIP guests parking lot.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Must be Edward Cullen." Rose said like he was a famous actor or something and I would totally know who he was.

"Um…Who's Edward Cullen?" I asked stupidly.

The look she gave me was frightening then she rolled her eyes. "See Bella! This is exactly what I mean, this party is going to be good for you. You used to be so outgoing then all that work you do at that stupid company made you completely anti social." She fumed.

"Well if the company I work for is so stupid then why should they publish the article your forcing me to write for _your_ company?"

"Ha _ha_. The point is we're going to turn you around tonight. Your going to have a great time and your going to do this a lot more often." She declared as if that was going to be no problem. I was sure she was right but I bluffed anyway.

"We'll see about that."

"Oh Ms. Brandon! Would you look around! The hall is just so fabulous!" Linda, Alice's assistant said to her.

"Excuse me for a moment guys, I'm going to go find Jason." Rose said. Jason is Rose's personal assistant, and makes me want to jump him every time I see him. His thick Russian accent, dark black hair, sparkly blue eyes and muscular frame would make any woman weak on her knees.

When Rose found him she whispered in his ear, wrapped her arm through his and they walked back together.

"Hello ladies," He grinned. "Smashing party isn't it." It wasn't out of my notice that he gave Linda a bit of a lingering smile. Hmm…that's interesting.

"Would you please allow me to get you all a few drinks?"

"Not now Jason." Rose said "We should go greet all the important guests. You do remember everyone's name right?"

"Yes mam, Linda and myself went over it several times." He said confidently. One of the perks of having a personal assistant, you don't need to remember everyone's name your self.

"Good. Well everyone enjoy the party." She winked at me before swirling around."

Alice gave me a pleading look. "You'll be fine by yourself right?"

"Oh c'mon Alice just because I don't want to be here doesn't mean I can't take care of my self. I'll be fine." I assured her.

She smiled relieved. "Yeah I know, okay then…" She started walking backwards slowly gauging my reaction.

"Alice," I laughed. "Go on." She laughed too then turned and made her way to greet her boss, the owner of SSI, Angela Webster.

I smiled fondly at both of my best friends and decided to make my way to the bar.

When I saw my reflection in the mirror behind the bartender I gasped. Damn I looked fantastic.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender, a nice looking guy probably in his twenties asked me.

"Yes please, I'll have a sex on ice."

He smirked at me and said, "Nice choice."

I sat on my stool and twisted around so I could watch the party.

First thing I noticed was the atmosphere charging suddenly again. Alice's and Rose's along with every other person's head snapped to the VIP carpet entrance.

Very distinguished looking people started coming through the grand doors. I had to admit they did look like celebrities.

My eyes stopped dead on the last person to come in. I might have dropped to the ground if I wasn't sitting already.

_Holy shit._

The sexiest man in the universe walked in the hall.

Wearing a fitted gray suit.

Tall and obviously muscular.

Bronze and disheveled hair. My fingers twitched from wanting to run them through his hair.

I repeat _Holy shit…_

_The Bartender tapped on my shoulder and set my drink in front of me. "Who is that?" I asked him after clearing my throat._

_He laughed rolling his eyes. "That would be the owner and CEO of SSI's biggest investor, Cullen Enterprises, Mr. Edward Cullen."_


	2. First words

**A/N: Wow. To be perfectly honest if I were so inclined to expect any reviews, I didn't expect any positive ones. As it is I squealed like a little girl over my few reviews. I was actually having a difficult night…but you guys that reviewed and favorited did a 180 for me. So thank you. They were much appreciated.**

**So instead of doing my work. I rather try to make you happy =]. Let me know what you think.**

**Declaimer: SM has all rights to her characters. The rest is the random workings of my head.**

"**His Kingdom"**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

That's Edward Cullen? Holy crap.

No wonder Rose said his name like that. This boy-scratch that, this _man_ should be recognized by all.

I couldn't do anything to control my eyes as they continued to follow him everywhere he went. It was like one of those exercises the ophthalmologist makes their patients do. _Follow the finger_. Yes sir.

He was greeted by all the supposedly most important people in the hall, starting with Angela Webster. I couldn't believe the amount of envy I felt over Alice as she stood wide eyed next to Mrs. Webster while she had a polite conversation with McSteamy.

I saw her gesture to the bar where I was sitting absent mindedly. I guess she was telling him to go enjoy a drink. His eyes flashed over to where I was sitting briefly but I don't think he noticed me since I was watching him like a hawk. He probably would have made a face at my rudeness. Or was he used to that? I would definitely not be surprised by that.

I recollected my eyes and closed my mouth after watching him for another minute. What the hell was wrong with me. Okay, agreed he was like the Romeo for whom I wanted to be Juliet, the perfect 'thinking man' sculpture I wanted to take pictures of, the crush I want to write in my diary about as a twenty five year old, who's hair I wanted to smell…with who's body I do not want to control my not so noble thoughts with, but…but what? Oh lord I don't even remember what I was thinking about before that. He's stopping my thought process!

I'm twenty five years old. I know I'm attractive and I'm distinguished. I am not the type of girl who drools over a man.

Right. Keep repeating that mantra.

I gulped down my drink at once and the bartender gave me a look that said, 'Yeah, I've seen that reaction before.'

I smiled sheepishly, "Umm…" I cleared my throat again. "Yeah I think I'll have another one of those, please"

He smirked knowingly and got to work. He worked professionally with sure actions. Must have a lot of practice. "You know babe, I think you girls need to get over Cullen and look for more fun guys. He seems to always have something stuck up his butt." He winked at me.

Hmm…Really? I suppose if I looked past the beauty of his face I would comprehend the expressions he wore.

Well, the bartender was right. I needed to get back to myself and he did seem like a pretty fun guy, and it's been a while since I had some fun.

I smiled conspiratorially, "So, what did you say your name was?"

He grinned, "Didn't, its Jacob. Yours?"

"Isabella Swan," I extended my hand out to him. "But my friends call me Bella for short."

He grabbed my hand and shook it twice. His hand sort of lingering as he let go. "My friends call me Jake."

"Well than nice to meet you Jake." I smiled.

"Likewise, Bella."

We both laughed. Now that I'd forcefully…and might I add with some effort ripped my eyes away from codename McSteamy, I could actually notice what the bartender, Jake looked like.

Perfectly tan skin and definitely very muscular. Yeah those two things are a big plus in my book.

Personally a big turn off for me is messed up, dirty teeth. So when he laughed, and his teeth basically blinded my eyes. Oh hell to the yeah. That was a plus. The contrast was dramatic, in a good way.

"So, are you interested in how to mix drinks or something?" He asked curiously.

"Well, actually yeah. I've always wanted to know how you guys can blend all that stuff together and look so good while your at it. Me, mixing all the sodas together at taco bell isn't so impressive compared to that." I laughed.

He smiled big, blinding me again. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you want me to show you how you make this drink?"

I paused for a second. "Really?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"But, won't you get in trouble for letting me?" I asked, even though I really wanted to learn.

"Nah," He said. It probably wasn't right but I liked his blow it off attitude. "No one really bothers me about it." _Alright kind of cocky _I thought rolling my eyes. Of course. They can't ever be perfect can they.

He opened the mini door for me and gestured to come inside.

I was actually pretty excited. If I learned how to make a couple of drinks me and the entourage would be set at home for the drinking part of dinner at least.

He showed me all the different liquors and flavors, then pointed to the mixing techniques in the recipe book. He said he needed to get some more ice out in front, so he turned and went to the other side of the small space and got to work shoveling the ice into a bucket.

I was busy reading how to prepare a 'Long Island Iced Tea' when someone knocked on the counter in front of me.

"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry to disrupt your reading but could you please get me my drink." I looked up to see the man that was being so rude only to stop dead.

You guessed it. McSteamy was standing in front of me and he was looking straight into my eyes.

**A/N: Well I hope it wasn't too short and that you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Letting loose

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer. I know generally where the story is going but I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: SM has all rights to her characters. The rest are the random workings of my head. **

**Let me know what you think! ~Jaz**

**"His Kingdom"**

**Chapter 3**

I was frozen for an approximation of thirty seconds. His stare was disarming.

"Excuse me?" He asked again.

"Umm…what?" I finally choked out.

He smiled at me like adults do to small children after they did something really stupid. Like he thought I had a competence problem.

" One cosmopolitan, please." He said, enunciating the please.

I nodded stupidly and starting looking around to get started.

Wait. What was I doing. I didn't know how to make a cosmopolitan. I'm not a bartender now just because I know how to make a Sex on Ice.

I looked over at Jake quickly to rescue me. He was still focused on his ice shoveling.

"Jacob," I called him. "Can you make a cosmopolitan for Mr. Cullen, please."

Jacob nodded and gave me a wink.

I quickly got my wristlet and closed the recipe book.

"Thanks again," I told Jacob and opened the mini door to get out of there.

The burning tingly sensation on my face let me know that Cullen was still looking at me, hence my eyes looking any where but him. When I get nervous, which thank heavens isn't frequent, I tend to get clumsy…and the horrendous blush I could feel warming my cheeks now.

When I safely got out of the small space and swung the mini door back, I took a quick second to calm the nerves. Bad idea. The door swung back and smacked into my butt, causing me to lose my balance and almost tripping. I did however manage to drop my wristlet. _Shit. That's new. Floor better not be dirty._

I quickly bent down to pick it up at the same time I saw another arm reach for it first, and stopped.

Cullen handed me it back and I finally had to look at him.

His face was carved intimately by God himself…in his spare time. The most beautiful green eyes were looking into mine. Perfect emeralds. I could willingly spend my entire life searching for the approximation of that color and fail. They were too beautiful to have a description. Too beautiful to have another of its kind. Even if my eyes would have lingered further over him…which they damn right had every intention to, they couldn't look past those eyes.

"Thanks," I said, surprised by my calm voice as I took it from him. I gasped when his fingers lightly brushed mine. It was like an electric shock that started with the tips of my fingers and spread throughout my entire being.

"My pleasure." He smiled politely.

"So I'm assuming your off work?" He asked gesturing towards the bar.

His question confused me enough to focus.

"Oh…uh no."

He raised his eyebrows.

"On your break?"

"No. I don't work at the bar." I told him understanding now.

"No wonder, your dressed much to nice for that." He smiled at me.

I felt the red swirl in over drive. _Shit. I hope he can't notice…its dark enough._

"Oh well thank-" I started to say but was cut off when he said, "You shouldn't be behind the counter unauthorized. I know you probably don't care, but you could get the people that work here in trouble." He said flatly.

What? "Well I wasn't trying to get anyone in trouble." I said feeling a bit guilty, looking back at Jacob, who was busy with other customers now.

"No doubt." He said smoothly, letting it go easily, but with an undercurrent to his tone. Something I couldn't detect.

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Mrs.?"

"Ms." I answered a little to fast. "Isabella Swan." I didn't say Bella for short to him like I usually do. Even though his presence put me in an almost dream like state, trying to talk under his gaze was increasingly uncomfortable. No matter how pretty I might have been…how confident I've always been about my self both mentally and physically…under that disarming stare. That's exactly what I was. _Disarmed._

Not as unpleasant as being naked in front of a spot light, but more like forgetting the lines in the middle of a controversial speech.

He took my hand and shook it once briefly. Oh god the electric shock hit me full force again, and it felt like I was on some kind of high.

"Isabella." He nodded politely and turned away.

If I thought I was 'uncomfortable' under his stare. The feeling was unexplainable when he looked away. I felt hollow. As if I might disappear without his acknowledgment of my existence.

Oh god. I shuddered at my own cornyness. Time to cue the drinks.

'Buttons', By the Pussy Cat Dolls started playing in the background as I swore this was my last drink for the night. I was here on account of business not in the process of getting wasted. Despite the appeal that avenue held.

I lightly sang out my favorite part of the song, "I'm a sexy mama…" and finally left the bar.

I smirked as I found Alice and Rose dancing to no end. They really were pumped up for tonight. I joined them and started to sway my hips to the rhythm of the music. Sure Taylor Swift's "Love Story" was a _cute_ song…but this song was more for the girl to change into the woman inside her and really 'dance'.

I started to lose my self in the music.

Alice and Rose always said I could move my ass better than a lot of 'white girls'…which is funny to hear them say since their both white themselves.

They started hooting and encouraging me to get into it more. They obviously loved it when I started letting loose. I laughed with them and twirled my hips, playing with my hair in the perfect way. I wasn't going to take it too far though. 'Winding back' right now wouldn't be appropriate. The dress I was wearing kept reminding and restraining me every time I moved a little too out of place.

I had to admit I was really starting to enjoy my self.

I fingered for them to come closer and dance more. The alcohol seemed to really start settling in. I should have thought about that before drinking so much. I don't really handle alcohol so well but Rose and Alice love witnessing me 'deal' with it.

I didn't notice anyone in particular watching me so I was surprised when two strong arms turned me around.

Jacob was grinning at me. He looked extremely sexy in his black jacket-vest, over his white button up and dark pants. His hair was spiked and shaped into the perfect style to match his pretty boy look.

I smiled at him widely, really feeling my high take off and started dancing with him. Not touching unfortunately but it was better that way because then I could really see him dance.

Trust me this guy was making me the envy over a large population of girls here. I wish I were feeling as lucky as they made me feel.

I just couldn't help my wandering eyes in between my loopy laughter.

Wasn't it obvious who I was looking for?

Jake was very good looking.

But the thought of dancing with Cullen deliciously raised my heart beat.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. It was all for you! Yes, I'm talking about you specifically! =] Please Review. **


	4. Party like a Rock Star

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think =)**

**~Jaz**

**Disclaimer: SM has all rights to her characters.**

**Chapter Four**

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Jacob asked me, finally putting his hands on my hips.

I laughed. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

He grinned cockily and tightened his grip a little. "Why? Like what you see?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I smirked back. "You'll never no." I teased him back winking and swayed my hips dramatically.

"But seriously, you really know how to move." He sincerely complimented.

"Ten years of ballet and three years of various dance classes does that to you." I smiled.

"I volunteered as a hip hop instructor, as a favor to my friend a few years ago. Turns out it stuck with me."

We continued dancing until the song ended.

"Thanks for the dance." Jake smirked and winked before walking away.

_Cocky bastard._

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to join Al and Rose.

They both rose their eyebrows at me in synchronization. I just shook my head at them and continued rolling my hips to the music.

They nodded and picked their rhythm back up.

A few minutes later the music started to slowly fade out.

"Good evening everyone!" Angela Webster said brightly. "We hope that everyone is having a wonderful time tonight here at Sophisticated Sin International at New York City!" She sounded very excited. I had a feeling she had a few drinks her self. Angela handles alcohol in her system about as well as I do, but she didn't let it on as much. After all she was the CEO of one of the biggest skyscraper companies. But then again this was one of the biggest events for SSI.

I listened to her introduction of the party and took some 'positive' notes for the paper. Though I wasn't a fashion fanatic, I did know and noted all the designer clothes everyone important was wearing…yeah overlooking my own will, living with Alice and Rose did make me a kick ass shopper.

Her closing to the intro left everyone yelling and excited.

"…So its to the up most importance to SSI for all of you to have a fabulous time tonight! All drinks are on us, and we have some fun activities planned for those of you that would kill for my pair of stilettos!"

Al and Rose beamed at that, and the party officially started in full blast.

The hall had crowds of people, but it wasn't nearly overwhelming, the hall might have been approximately the size of a football field. When the lights turned off and the colossal disco ball came down people were getting really pumped. The music started up in over heat.

I wanted to dance some more and enjoy the party, but decided to actually get some work done.

I drotted down more notes on the food quality…trust me that's pretty important, the VIP guest list, the smoky mist floating around, the totally fashionable atmosphere. I felt like I was in the middle of 'Sex and the City'.

Though I didn't have time for many parties anymore, even I could tell that this was definitely the one anyone would kill to get into. I could just imagine the enormous line of people trying to get in, outside the hall. The security must be having a ball tonight.

I looked over at the VIP lounge and saw Alice sitting with the other CEOs and all the other mumbo jumbo big shots.

My mouth fell wide open.

_What the fuck?_

She was talking to a really hot guy. He had blonde hair from what I could tell.

From looking at the way Al's eyes were sparkling and the hidden animation underneath her expressions, I could immediately tell that she liked this guy.

Well fucking done. Hot CEO of some big shot company.

From looking at the guy it looked like he was very amused by her dominating the entire conversation. So totally Alice.

I looked over from her to see who else was there and my closed mouth dropped to the floor again.

_What the double fuck! _

There was Rosalie not two feet away from Alice talking to another guy. Same story there. Hot guy. Rose definitely liked him…and he looked very interested in her.

I looked at my two best friends definitely hooking up with these important hot guys and smirked.

I was weary to continue to look over them.

My eyes stopped dead again.

Who else?

Damn. Why did he have to be a magnet for my eyes. It was like it would be painful for them to look away from him. But alas I managed when I saw the guy Rose was talking to say something in Edwards ear. He smiled and nodded at him.

The guy looked back at Rose and said something to her, grinning. She nodded back hysterically.

Oh my god. I wanted to beat her.

Edward extended his hand out to Rose and she shook it. Both of them exchanging a few words.

I take that back. No I didn't want to beat her. I wanted to give her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek!

She turned around after a second and looked around the place where I was sitting. When she spotted me, she smiled ear to ear and waved for me to come over to wear she was.

Yeah, like I was about to hesitate.

'Party like a Rock Star by the Shop Boyz' started right on cue when I started walking towards her. Nice timing. This is one of the most danceable songs in my opinion. I involuntarily swung my hips a bit to the beat.

When I made it to her, her grin had not died down.

She gave me a quick wink and introduced me to the guy she had been talking to.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my new friend, Mr. Emmett Cullen."

Alice had finally broken out of her trance when she saw me.

"And this is Jasper Cullen." Alice said with a shit eating grin on her pixie face.

Emmett and Jasper both shook my hand.

"Its very nice to meet you Bella. I have to say Ms. Brandon, the trio of you are the most beautiful girls at the party tonight." He smiled at me.

I felt the blush swirl in my cheeks again.

"Can't argue with that." The one named Emmett said not breaking eye contact from Rose.

Wow.

"And this is our brother Ed-" Jasper started to say but was cut off when McSteamy finished for him.

"Edward Cullen, yes we've met already." He said smiling.

"You seem to be well acquainted with everyone here, Ms. Swan." He rose his eyebrows and his eyes darted to the bar and back so fast that I wasn't sure if I had imagined it.

"Its Bella." I finally got out. "I'm not really that acquainted. Actually I only really know Alice, Rose and a handful of people here." I said breaking the eye contact and looking around the hall again.

His expression seemed confused for a second than turned polite again. "Oh?" Alice and Rose had both restarted their conversation with the boys again, so I was basically alone…making small talk with McSteamy!

"Don't you work for Angela?"

"Well no, I don't work for SSI." I told him.

His expression seemed to be very well controlled…but like something was boiling right underneath the mask.

"Well," I shifted to my other foot uncomfortably. "I'm here with them," I nodded my head towards my completely enthralled best friends. "I'm also writing an article for my company about tonight's party." I told him truthfully.

"Oh, I see. And how is that going?" From what I could tell he looked interested in what I was going to say.

What the hell? Did I just imagine his hostility before? Okay yeah he was nice…kind of. But it was easy to tell it was a 'fake' nice. You know those people, that are overly sweet towards you to your face…but its just so fake. Its funny that they actually think your buying their bullshit.

Well McSteamy wasn't that bad, but he did seem fake nice. I had thought then that he didn't like me at all but now he seemed genuinely polite.

Well okay…hell I was talking to him and he's being nice. I'll take it.

"Great, really great. Everyone seems to be having a great time." I winced internally. How many times did I have to say _great_? God I can't even talk to him.

I was fine with that and I would be fine with just staring at him in a non creeper way without any need for talking.

He cracked a very genuine crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

Wow…okay so I might have even gone through creeper methods to see that smile again. _So beautiful._

He had perfectly straight pearly white teeth. Definitely a turn on.

"Yes, well that's great." He chuckled once. _Such a beautiful sound. _Yup. That decided it. Definitely don't mind being a stalker to hear that sound again.

Alice and Rose brought me out of my daze when they both made their way out of the lounge with the boys and headed to where everyone was dancing.

Wow that didn't take long.

When I looked back at Edward, it dawned on me. Holy hell. Now we really were alone.

_How the hell did that happen?_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Please Review =]**


	5. VIP big shots

**A/N: Well here you are; Please let me know what you think ****J ~Jaz**

**Disclaimer: SM owns. I manipulate to your desires. **

**Chapter Five**

When I realized the fact that I really was alone with him my breathing hitched. I quickly looked away from his curious gaze to Rose and Alice. They were obviously having a great time colossal grins still plastered on to their faces, but they kept glancing back at me. They were so obviously trying to hook me up with Cullen. Were they crazy? Okay yeah so I'm hot but still this guy is supposed to be the shit…in a good way of some huge company. Why the hell would he be interested in me?

_Why the hell not? _My naughty side said. _He would be the lucky one. _

Uh no. Are you crazy? He doesn't want anything to do with me.

_I'm not crazy. You're the crazy one talking to your self again. _

She was right. I stopped and looked back at Edward.

He was still smiling politely at me, but with an undercurrent I failed to recognize again.

"So Ms. Swan-"

"Bella." I told him.

"Isabella." He compromised. "Is there anything I can do to help you with your article? Perhaps an interview."

What did he want to boast all of his accomplishments to me? Just to show me how completely we were on other sides of the spectrum.

I suppressed my scowl. I knew that an interview with Edward Cullen would make my editor go crazy with sheer joy, no way I would get away with missing this opportunity…especially not when he was the one offering.

"Wow. Um, really?" I asked unsure.

"Well as it seems I have nothing better to do." He said looking over at his brothers.

I followed his gaze and imagined how hot papa Cullen must have been to produce such mouth watering spawns.

Mind out of the gutter.

"I don't want to shock you with my little knowledge for your company…" I started.

"Well than I suppose an interview is in order for you to learn about it." He smiled again.

I paused then agreed.

"How long have you been CEO of Cullen Enterprises?" I asked him curiously. I didn't know much about that stuff but he was much to young and much to sexy to have been the head of company for long.

"Around five years." His eyes were looking away from me. "I took over the New York headquarters after my father, went to the international wing in London.""Was there any reason why you were chosen as the head and not your brothers?" I asked.

"Other than me being the most mature, despite being the youngest. Well I've always taken my work very serious and success not for granted. Its always been like that for me, with everything I do. So when the company needed a new leader it was fitting for me to take over."

_Wow. Not very modest is he?_ _Well he's hot and rich. Why should you care?_

What are you a gold digger now?

_No…but he's HOT! _

Shut up. I know that already. To be honest using a childish term like hot was almost insulting for him. Kind of like calling Rose _pretty. _No he was much more than hot. He was _inflaming._

"I see." I said simply. Keeping my eyes on my notepad.

"Did you always want to work as what your father intended or was there ever anything else you would have wanted-" I stopped and looked at where everyone was dancing again.

'Tik Tok' by, Keisha started playing and I gasped.

_Not this song!! _My naughty side screamed.

I quickly looked back Edward with whatever expression I had when I recognized what song started.

"Umm…" I started. "Do you mind? I just cant ignore this one."He smirked and nodded for me to proceed.

Naughty exhaled in relief and hopped to the dance floor.

Alice and Rose screamed when they saw me and we all started laughing. We grabbed each others hands and went crazy. We sung from the top of our lungs to the lyrics banging our heads.

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back**_

We all paused for a second then started screaming the song again.

_**Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

We laughed as we feigned getting tipsy. Or at least they did. I was already a teensy bet tipsy.

_**Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop **_

_**Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**_

We all went down sexily and snapped back up. I could feel my back tingle and I knew McSteamy was watching me.

_Damn right melodramatic shit head. Who's the shit now? _Naughty asked clearly pleased with her self.

_**Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us -**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You gotta that sound Yea, you got me You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Get your hands up Put your hands up No, the party dont start until I walk in**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh**_

That's right mother F. The expression on Edwards face when I looked back at him was priceless.

_See! He is interested! Look at the way his mouth is flopped open_. Naughty flaunted smugly in my head.

Um no. He could think I'm hot without being interested in me. I wanted to stick my tongue out to her. After laughing with Al and Rose again I finally turned to walk back to the lounge.

"Um," Edward cleared his throat but didn't say anything else.

"Shall we continue?" I asked him shyly.

Again he didn't say anything.

"Mr. Cullen?" His eyes were glazed staring into mine. He remained silent , as though he were already having a conversation with me through our eyes. Lord, the depth of those eyes was smoldering in the most beautiful way. I forgot all about my 'Party like a Rock Star' mood. The people around us disappeared. Everything disappeared. It was just me and him having a conversation with our eyes.

After another moment he looked away and cleared his throat for the second time. When he looked back at me the emotion in his eyes had disappeared and they were nothing but polite.

Had I imagined it? I don't know. But I would give anything to see them like that again. The hallow feeling hit me again.

I didn't even know the guy, why was I having such a strong reaction towards him?

"Your quite the dancer Isabella." He said smiling.

I blushed furiously.

_Boo ya!_ Shut up please.

_Shutting. _

"Um…thank you." I said.

"I would have escorted you to the dance myself if I were any good at it." I had a feeling he was being modest. A body like that had to know how to dance. He seemed so comfortable in it. Oh lord, I wish he did ask me, but then again that probably wouldn't be to safe for my heart. The poor thing had already been through to much tonight.

"So shall we continue?" He asked me. _Ha. He totally didn't pay attention to me when I said that. _

"Yes. That would be great." I said sitting on the other side of the table he was sitting at.

"Uh, like I was asking before I interrupted us so rudely."

"Please Ms. Swan it was quite alright. Besides it was worth it to see you dance." He smirked. He actually smirked!

**A/N: Please Review =] **

**So far the songs I mentioned by the way:**

**Love Story By, Taylor Swift**

**Buttons, By the Pussy Cat Dolls**

**Party Like a Rock Star, By The Shop Boyz &**

**Tik Tok, By Keisha**


	6. What the fuck?

**A/N: Hey guys =] I wanted to update yesterday but it was my brothers college graduation! I 'was' pretty excited for him, before it got canceled. Yeah pretty shitty. Now he has to wait a few months to graduate. It was canceled because of the weather…two inches of snow caused for us to go into a 'state of emergency' what the fuck? Any way that was okay because I still had a good day. I saw "Avatar" in 3D, definitely suggest that to you guys! It was amazing. If you watch movies online, you should definitely go to the theatres to see this one. Any way this one is supposed to be short just to get the right 'feeling' planted.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. SM owns. **

**Let me know what you think =]**

**Chapter Six**

_Uh…why is it so dark?_ My head feels so heavy and sore on the right side. What the hell? I can't move. My entire body feels so heavy and lazy.

I moaned and grabbed my head as I tried sitting up. When I finally opened my eyes and looked around everything was really blurry.

"Bella! Bella's waking up guys!" Alice whispered. It took my eyes a minute to focus, when they did I saw the little pixie in front of my face with a look of pure relief on her face.

"Alice? What's going on? Why is it so dark?" I whispered following her lead.

She gasped lightly. "You don't remember anything?"

I thought back for a minute and the pain in my head increased fractionally "Uhh…" I moaned holding it again.

"I'll take that as a no." Alice sighed.

"Al-" I started to say but was stopped short when I finally looked around the room. Edward and the boys were right next to me but no Rosalie.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

Alice looked like she was about to answer but she choked on her words. Her face crumpled in a look of devastation. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Now that I realized that it noticed how red and wet her eyes already were. Jasper pulled her into him and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Alice!" I said confused and upset that she was so upset. I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with an intense expression.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on? Why are the lights off? Why are we all sitting on the ground. Why is Alice crying and where is Rosalie!" I said a little to loud for whispering. I hated when I didn't know what was happening.

"Ms. Swan," Edward started. "There was a situation." When he said that he looked down at his arm. I gasped when I saw that he had a large cut on his for arm. It was seeping blood but he was trying to blot it with paper towels. Bloody paper towels were all around him.

"Oh my god! Edward!"

"A few arm men broke into the party." He said softly.

A flash of memory hit me then.

_I was just about to ask Edward the question I was saying before getting up to dance when there was a loud high pitched scream followed by a bunch more. _

"_What-" _

_Five muscular looking guys wearing all black and face masks had surrounded the place. They raised their guns in the air in synchronization and I ducked my head. _

_Despite the situation it was not out of my notice that Edward had protectively wrapped his arms around me. _

_I smiled to myself. Causing me to be taken by surprise when suddenly one of the masked men walked over to us!_

_I felt Edward jerk and slowly unwound his arms from around me._

_That's when I realized the pressure on my head was a gun. _

_Oh shit shit shit! I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid party my deep self said._

_Though apparently I had more than my share of drinks. I couldn't get my self to be coherent. I might have even giggled a little when the guy holding a gun to my brain tapped its cool exterior on my head._

_I don't know if I imagined it but I thought I heard Edward growl. Growl? Wow, that was sexy. _

"_Back away Mr. Fucking Cullen, unless you want us to blow your pretty girlfriends brain right out of her head. _

_I cracked another smile at the word 'girlfriend'. Ha! Is that what it looked like to him. _

_The muscular man tightened his grip around my neck and started to back up. I felt it when he accidentally knocked into the bar behind him. He cursed when the gun fell through his hands. _

_Before anyone could get to it though, he grabbed a bottle from one of the shelves and broke it against the counter. _

_The last thing I registered was Edward leaping at us…right before the man hit the broken bottle to my head._

_Everything went black. _

**A/N: Yeah weren't expecting that were you? Please press the pretty green button ****J**


	7. Agony

**A/N: Enjoy =) Let me know your thoughts. ~Jaz **

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

Chapter 7

I broke out of my reverie with a gasp and touched my head again. I finally noticed that Edward wasn't the only one with bloody towels around him.

"Oh my god!" I screech-whispered when my hand came back completely covered in scarlet blood color.

"I wish we could have gotten you to a hospital right away, my father's a doctor…but they have shut the entire place down in red alert. We're not allowed to leave." Edward said.

"How is that solving anything when those guys are in the same place as us?" I asked.

"Well…Ms. Swan when I said there was a situation I meant something greater than a break in." He looked at Alice then. "They had known that the Cullen brothers would be here." Edward bent his head apologetically. "This isn't really as big of a shock for us as it must be for you." He sighed.

"They thought that because the three of us were the only girls hanging out with the Cullen's that we were their girlfriends." Alice explained. "So if you kidnap the girlfriend of one of the richest tycoons in New York…or say all three of them-" Alice choked off again.

"They've taken Rosalie." Emmett said with a look of hatred on his face. "And its all my fault. I'm so sorry Bella, but I will get her back."

"What!" I choked like Alice. I don't know why, but at that moment I felt like I expected something like this to happen. I felt so lost at that moment I didn't know how I was supposed to react. "What?" I whispered brokenly again. The most important part of my life has always included Alice and Rose. We've been there for each other for every little and big thing. Our families is of course our families, but after the three of us became friends we made our own family. Even closer than our real ones.

Oh my god. I need to stop over reacting. I'm sure Rosalie is fine. Or she will be. Nothing would ever break my family. Nothing.

The fierce me made its presence then. The one who knows what the situation is, accepts it and is ready to do something about it. In this case a series of questions I needed answered now or I would go insane.

"How long do we have to stay here?" My voice was flat.

Edward sighed and got up to talk to one of the officers standing near the exit with a gun in his hand. He had a short quiet conversation with him and walked back.

He sat down right next to me this time. "We don't exactly know Bella. This is a very large building with several levels and rooms…they need to check every exit and corner for the men who got out with Rosalie. They have reason to believe that they still might be in here. Could be an hour…could be days." He said. "They were good. They knew what they were doing. The police were only able to catch one of the armed men, the one that attacked us actually…but unfortunately as its to be expected he isn't talking."

"Why do the police have reason to believe that they may still be in the building with Rosalie."

"We heard a muffled cursing from somewhere about an hour ago…Alice thinks it might have been Rosalie's voice. But more than that, the exits had been covered my the people that were trying to get out, it would be more likely that when they turned off the lights altogether they went further through the building. There was quite a chaos outside, they wouldn't be very brilliant if all five of them went out with guns and a hostage."

"Okay…but what about your body guards? Why weren't they here to help?"

"Good question. I unfortunately warned them to stay away from me tonight. You would understand if you had armed men to protect you around you all the time."

I felt bad for him then. That did sound pretty shitty. "Where are they now?"

"They are collaborating with the NYPD under my instruction to speed things up."

"Good idea" I sighed. Fierce me had made her exit. It was obvious that things were out of my control for now…there was nothing I could do. And that thought made me feel furious but more than anything useless. I needed to have Rosalie in my arms and know that she was okay.

From the look on Emmett's face it seemed like he felt a muted version of what I did. Muted because though they obviously developed something on the bases of 'first sight'…he hadn't known and loved her for as long as I had. My feeling was a maternal longing.

After only about two minutes…or two centuries I groaned softly. "I can't just sit here anymore! I have to- I have to-" I didn't know how to finish that sentence. The tears that were so unlike me and so fussy and messy that I was trying my best to keep them at bay, sprang in my eyes.

Alice looked at me in shock. She had only seen me cry once in the years she'd known me. "Oh Bella!" She let go of her hold on Jasper and grabbed on to me.

I couldn't let my self sob out loud but I settled for leaking silently. I patted her head as softly as I could muster but my entire body was jerking. It needed to be in action. Moving doing something about finding Rose. Sitting here was sheer agony.

Alice couldn't take whatever look was on my face anymore and let me go to grab on to Jasper again. I looked at the ground and watched as the drops of salt water made a slow puddle. I shut my self down and went in to lockdown. If there was nothing I could do than I wouldn't move. I will not get move an inch unless it was to grab Rosalie or choke her kidnappers.

After another long minutes I felt the weight of another hand on my mine. I refused to look up, but I knew who's hand was warming mine after my body had frozen.

_Edward._ Of course it was Edward.

**A/N: Please Review. =)**


	8. Where are you Rose?

**A/N: Appreciate the thoughts. =) I'd like to thank "jenninemarie" for the idea in this chapter. I'm sorry that I don't know how to reply back to your reviews but I read them all while squealing simultaneously. Like I said I don't mind suggestions and I've turned this one into a chapter. Appreciate your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

Chapter 8

That's it! I've had enough of this sitting around. I need to do something about this myself…uhh I think I took some karate when I was twelve or thirteen. That would come in handy, I would need to defend myself and Rosalie against four armed men. That's not going to be easy but my rage would help and I just can't do nothing about it.

The plan I was making in my head continued to refine it self over the next few minutes. It had been two hours since I had woken up. Two hours too long. I glanced over at Alice. There was no way that Alice would let me leave her side now knowing what I planned. She looked very tired, with her eyes closed and her head resting on Jasper's chest.

Maybe she wouldn't notice if I got up very quietly…they would understand if I needed to go to the bathroom. I never thought I would be grateful for all the visits I've made to SSI thanks to Al and Rose, but that's exactly what I was. Allowing me to know the map up of this building pretty well, and about the exits located inside the humungous bathrooms.

I was about to get up when I remembered the hand on mine. It wasn't as if I could forget that Edward was touching me, just that my subconscious was keeping tabs on hyperventilating about that and the greater part of my mind planning my way to find Rose. No way in hell would I let those guys escape with Rosalie. I knew this building better than the cops and Edward's bodyguards, it would be much more likely for me to find them than for them too.

I didn't want to have Alice hear me so I leaned in close to Edward, trying my best not to think about the unnamable and hypnotizing scent that was all Edward. I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't move away from me.

"I need to use the bathroom. I don't want to disturb Alice." I whispered in his ear and gave him a look to follow my lead.

He nodded and took his hand off mine.

I had to really concentrate not to dwell on the hallow feeling that filled me again. What was wrong with me? Why am I upset about a guy not holding hands with me anymore when my best friend is in trouble? I need to do a priority check. I rolled my eyes internally. I was _not_ one of those girls.

Time for the clever me to make her presence. I got up stealthily and silently, but not obviously so Edward wouldn't think that I was crazy.

Once I was out of our little circle I walked with meaningful large steps to the bathroom. Most of the people were sitting on the ground so I had to ignore a lot of stares.

There were three bathrooms. Female, male and Family. The family bathroom, the one I needed now, was 5 that I had to be quick. What would Edward do when he realizes I've been in there for so long.

_Don't think. Just run._

I was expecting a series of doors that led to different rooms to start coming up at the first bend of the tunnel like hall. The plan was to go through each of the doors in all the rooms until I found Rose….um yeah. That's about it. Not brilliant but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. It will have to work.

_Oh yeah genius? What are you going to do about those guys with her? Its not just about finding Rose. Though I am surprised they got off with Rosalie… Rosalie! Of all people. If she wasn't my best friend I would be deathly intimidated by her. _

True that.

First door!

I put on the brakes and tried to be as quiet as possible. I couldn't help my loud breathing…I told my self that my heavy breaths were from running and not fear. Fear isn't going to stand in my way.

I took another deep breath and held it. I felt bad when I exhaled in relief that the door was locked. They would need a key to lock and open it.

Don't wonder. No time. Keep moving. I kept chanting as I ran to the next door this held up for a time and I was feeling despaired that so many of the rooms were locked. How am I going to find her like this? I was breathing hard by the time I reached the end of the entire corridor at least on this side of the building. I guess its possible for them to be on the east wing…but unlikely. How could they have gotten that far without security, or Rose for that matter stopping them?

Two doors left right across from each other. Very very likely for them to be in one of these. I slowly opened the one to my left and peaked in side. It was empty. Of people anyway.

Just a janitors closet. Shit.

There was a peep hole on the other door unlike the others/

Surprise and will were my only weapons. I put my head against it and blinked several times trying to get my eyes to focus though it wouldn't do me much good on the wrong side of the door. I was shocked when I saw two dark silhouettes. This time when my heart rate sped up I knew it was from fear. Though the entire point was to find Rose.

_Okay genius…now what?! _Shut up. Uh… I don't really know.

_What!?_ What do you mean 'What?!' your me! You already know what I'm thinking…I really need to stop talking to myself.

I have to do something now.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I stretched mindlessly, okay so a couple weeks of karate…and the few girls I totally killed (metaphorically) in fights had to help me here. Once I got Rose out of any restrains she would help me. Maybe if I was really lucky I could surprise them and make them drop their guns…okay so that was a long shot. They would have to be really stupid to do that. Maybe if I could follow them and get one of them alone I could distract him…they were all guys after all, and guys were not that difficult to distract. Hell I would be distracted by me.

The plan started to mull out in my head and refine. It was my only choice. Once I had the guy sufficiently distracted I could pretend as though I was going to kiss him and press into his pressure point to make him faint. It would have to be quick…before the others would notice his absence. I would have to take his gun and drag him to the exit. Then I could scream so the others ran to us…and make them trade Rose with their guy.

I was out of time. The dark shapes moved around some kind of corner and I couldn't see them any more. I opened the door as quietly as I could and slid inside.

I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead as I attached my self to the wall and moved slowly against it until I could slightly make out the other side.

I was so shocked I could have died of a premature heart attack.

A large hand covered my mouth as if to stop me from screaming.

I struggled and wanted to make some noise but the man grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

"Shh!" He whispered. What the fuck? If one of them had already caught me what was the point in being so quiet? Unfortunately there wasn't any one of those dumb ass security bad asses here.

It was so dark that when I turned I could only make out the shape of the dark figure holding onto me.

Even then I would know that jaw line anywhere. After staring at it in admiration and mentally worshipping its every angle for a very good part of the night, how could I not?

He let go of my mouth when he saw me visibly relax,

"What the fuck, Edward!." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "Why did you follow me?!"

"No one takes that long in the bathroom after not eating all night. Despite the amount of alcohol you did intake."

_Mother Fucker._

"Are you really joking?" I wanted to slap him. Hard.

He blinked quickly and realized I wasn't exactly in a joking mood. I couldn't feel my face from the outside but I bet it was something to look at because his eyes widened fractionally.

"Bella you're a mess."

"Thanks Sherlock. That's not getting you anywhere with me tonight." I rolled my eyes at my boldness. At this point I just didn't care. This son of gun might have just ruined my plan. "Now get your hands off of me!"

"Why should I? What the hell were you going to do? Your barely half there size. Your outnumbered and they have guns! What the fuck Bella! How stupid could you be?" I was mildly shocked at the situation. The entirety of the situation. Me meeting this freaking gorgeous guy hours ago and now he was roughly grabbing me and cursing. I still found it a little sexy though. What the hell is wrong with me? Its all his fault. That was perfect justification. You could only understand that if he were touching you. Thank god he wasn't in the same all as me when I took my SATs.

"Its none of your fucking business! Get your hands off of me!" I tried shaking him off again and again unsuccessfully.

How was I ever going to get to Rosalie now?

My poor Rose.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review Please =D**


	9. Really now?

**A/N: Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing. Guys I'm human and if I feel like no ones reading its hard to find motivation to keep writing…so please let me know your thoughts. =] This ones short..but it gets the feeling across :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns. **

Chapter Nine

I gave up trying to break his old on me after another minute. That was obviously not doing me any good at all…but that's not the reason I stopped trying to get free.

I froze.

Edward looked at me staring blankly then his lips twitched into an unimaginably big grin. What the-? He started laughing. No. No, not just quiet laughing. I mean loud, booming, roaring laughter.

"Shh!" I half screamed to him. What the hell was he doing? He was going to get us all killed. When he saw me staring at him open mouthed in shock, he starting laughing that much harder.

_Oh god…he's a psycho isn't he. What a waste…he was so hot. Why is the best looking ones are always the freakiest. _Shut up! Let me figure out what's going on with him.

_Sure sure…_

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. When Edward fucking Cullen finally shut up I heard the noise. The noise of several pairs of feet walking towards us. This is it. I was going to get killed in a gown next to this asshole.

"Guys, guys its just me." Edward snorted when they came around the corner.

WHAT!?

The imposters came around the corner with Rosalie in tow. That's the first thing I registered. The second was a laughing Rosalie. When she saw me gaping at her she smirked at me. What was with the smirking?!

"Rosalie!" I couldn't care enough about the situation so I ran to her and gave her a bone breaking hug. I kissed her about a million times on her forehead and cheek looking for any signs of injuries.

"Bella! Bella" She said laughing. "I'm fine!"

I could see that. Not that I wanted anything bad to happen to her, but it was pissing me off that everything seemed to be fine and I was apparently 'risking' my life before for no reason. "Rosalie, what the hell is going on? Who are these guys?" I said irritated beyond belief and jutted my chin in their direction. It was obvious they weren't kidnappers.

She started to say something then paused. She looked over at Edward and they had a meaningful exchange. After another brief pause Edward gave a small nod.

"Bella, obviously this situation is very confusing for you, but please give us the chance to explain." I wanted to interrupt him, to either slap him or pass out but I kept my mouth shut, I just needed to know what was going on right now or I really would pass out from the sheer over load of this night. "Please follow us and we'll explain." He said gesturing with his arms to follow him. I really didn't want to but Rosalie seemed sure it was okay so I did. We walked into an interconnected hallway and a hallway inside that one. One after another until we finally went through an obviously confidential security room. There were two bulky and cliché looking guards outside, the type you would see outside a popular New York club, and Edward had to type in some kind of password on the door and scan his finger print.

I gasped when the door opened. I had been in normal security rooms before of course and seen them in movies where two fat night guards would be falling asleep in there cubicle little offices with one computer screen and empty candy wrappers everywhere. This was no normal security room.

This was CSI to Transformers to Men in Black developed security room. I'm talking about top gear Presidential security. The room was a lot bigger then it looked to be on the out side, but everything seemed to be set up there recently…so this must not usually be here for this use. There were laptops on every empty spot of a long horse shoe shaped metal counter with men in important looking suits looking over them, pointing and commenting about the action on the screens.

Everything looked to be high tech and complicated. There were a few men on the ground with big round head phones on their heads and tuning some kind of radio, some people were arguing in some kind of code language, some were-

"I'm sorry for this must be very disorienting for you, but security has been compromised for us so we have to ask for your cooperation and for you to give us the chance to explain."

I nodded mutely.

"Jacob," Edward called.

Jacob…yep the sexy bartender Jake I had danced with. He was wearing a head seat now, still looking hot as hell I might add, and smiled kindly to me.

"Nice to see you again."

Edward shot him a cold look but it passed quickly. "Isabella, this is my partner, Jacob Black. You already know but, I'm Edward Cullen…CEO of my company but also an undercover agent for the FBI.

Yep. Beyond shock by this point.

**A/N: Yeah… I don't know if its just that I can't write a normal fluff-filled story but I can't help the stuff that pops up in my head =D. Please Please review if you want me to continue, I'm feeling sadly discouraged. **

**Review and you get Edward and Jacob working together for your team 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey guys, first of all I just wanted to update to let you know what's up, and why I haven't updated any new chapters in a while, which for I apologize. **

**I won't say much, just that as you guys all know life gets in the way and I'm in the process of studying for/taking some very important course tests so I will remain to be busy for a while.**

**BUT! The point is, think of "His Kingdom" taking a bit of a break, so I can make more room in my schedule. **

**~Otherwise, know that the story definitely does not end here! You will be hearing from Edward and Bella ASAP.**

**LOVE you guys for you're support thus far and hope that you all understand.**

**Wish me good luck on my exams! **


	11. Beyond Shock

**A/N: Helloooo out there darlings! It's been way too long and to those who probably thought I wasn't going to continue at this point, I apologize for the hold up, if you thought this story was getting a lot of twists, well I'm sure the last few months of my life were somewhat as twisted. I appreciate anyone who sticks around for the ride =) Reviewers inspired me to finally pick up the pieces and continue :)**** let me know what you think. So from where we left off….**

**[The real] Chapter 10**

Undercover agent. Well alright…I mean if that's all. _Undercover what?_ You know those dreams you have, where in one minute you could be having dinner with your friend and the next your skydiving with some dead person? Okay so maybe that's just me, but the point remains the same: How many twists could one night have?

I had been ever so kindly - yeah that's sarcasm- explained by Rose and the McHottie duo what the situation was. Apparently Edward's rival company JVL Corporations had gotten into some trouble when they tried to scam a large about of cash – and yeah that's an understatement, from an insider at Cullen Enterprises.

McSteamy-Uhh I mean Cullen..._Greys anatomy much bella? _

What, so I'm a fan of McSexy men…

Umm, so Cullen decided to look into the matter privately instead of getting his security team to do it for him. I suppose the highly connected Cullen would find a license to kill handy. Rosalie was apparently in on the joke of a night as well. She finally told me that C.E. needed someone they could trust here at SSI, the neighboring company to JVL Corporations, to help them uncover who was behind the scam from JVL Corp. The gist of the plan was for Rosalie to be kidnapped by a bunch of security guards, or "goons" so when she went missing for a couple of days she could receive a new identity at JVL's official headquarters in Los Angeles. So at this point my inappropriate bursts of laughter were dying to get out. I mean seriously? Who did she think she was? I love Rosalie and all, but she was no Angelina Jolie. I didn't have to be a smart ass to realize that this was a very vague part of the plan; of course the prosperity of Cullen Enterprises wouldn't be relying on Rosalie, someone with a fairly respectful, though modest position at SSI. Something was up, but of course these people were trained to super glue their lips shut where security was concerned.

What the plan didn't include was me. Apparently the highly trained group of assholes slash agents didn't factor in an extremely loving friend who cares about Rose to the point of red hot passion, no way was I going to let them get away if the world really rotated clock-wise and they were supposed to kidnap her, not make her an undercover agent. I repeat, _What the fuck!_

Well I suppose I won't have to worry about the night becoming boring. I was now done being briefed on the 'mission',_ snicker,_ and have become a unnecessary and temporary addition. On any other day I might have been excited to be on a secret team with the McHottie duo, but right now I just couldn't get passed how pissed I was, either at Rose, or the Duo, or this freaking night.

Edward and Jacob were strategizing with their team about reorganizing some formalities into the mission, formalities being me. Looking at both of their faces made me feel weird, I guess when we think of agents in movies we would imagine some sexy looking people living high-tech lifestyles driving James Bond cars. Oh! Maybe an Aston Martin Vanquish…oh that would definitely be my dream car, or maybe a more modest Ferrari…nahh, the Vanquish, definitely…oh I can already hear it calling to me. "Isabella….come take a ride" I smiled inwardly as I imagined myself taking a bunch of pictures of me and the car and all the places we would go. _"Bella…."_

"_Isabella…."_

"Oh yeah, take a ride." I swooned.

"Isabella?" Jacob shook me hard giving me a puzzled look, probably wondering why I was drooling.

"Huh? What?" He broke my amazing fantasy.

"Security needs you to sign some confidentiality papers, and you have to be quick, we have to get on the jet in five minutes." I could tell beyond the trained professional there was some humor or amusement in his eyes. So now I was a fun laugh for McSexy, of course they would all remember me as the joke of the night. Well he could just suck it, I could care less when I got to ride in a jet! I snickered childishly in my head.

Once the momentary snickering passed, it dawned on me, this cannot be happening! "What freaking Jet? I'm not going anywhere!" I folded my arms across my chest and sat down with thud in one of the computer chairs.

He smiled, amusement more clear in his chocolate brown eyes. _Don't notice his delicious eyes!_

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid you don't have a choice but to come with us, you've compromised not only the mission but our identities and Ms. Hales part in the plan."

"Would you stop calling this the "mission" I air quoted, it seemed to me as if he were inwardly enjoying my distress. "You sound like a little boy who just got on level two of Halo." I rolled my eyes.

"I've beat the game, all three." He said more seriously then I could have guessed and jerked my arm so I was standing. He pulled out some type of walky talky and started speaking code, the only words I could understand from his fast low whispers were:

**duck **and **on move**

Whatever the hell that meant.

"Look Mr. Bossy, I'm not going anywhere so you might as well let go of me!" I shoved hard against him but I didn't think he even noticed. He continued his little chat while I continued to flail around helplessly, something finally made him stop talking and I thought he finally realized my escape plan. He narrowed his eyes and nodded to himself.

"Edward?" McSteamy was bent over some papers talking feverishly with another security dude. He pointed hard at a point on the paper, barked some sort of order, slapped the guys back and walked towards us.

"Yes, Jacob?" He asked his eyes serious and focused on his partner.

"Watch her, I've got to take care of something." I watched with my mouth gaping open as he finally left me alone. Well almost alone.

"Now what?" I asked annoyed, looking back at Edward.

"Follow me." He stated simply and walked off not looking back to see if I followed. What was with the bossiness? Geez I guess being a millionaire does that to you.

_Ha! Billionaire_.

Gold digger.

_Na ah! C'mon you know it's hot._

Shut up. I can't deal with you too right now

After signing and initialing about two tons of papers in an amazing five minutes I was literally shoved on board to their "secret" jet.

I watched in horror as the large white door shut closed. Oh my god, what the hell if I gotten myself into. I looked around the small jet, obviously built to be speedy and discreet. There were only about a dozen seats, each included a set of headphones and Macbooks.

I was sitting at the window seat near the back of the small plane. Probably so I wouldn't try to open the door and try sky diving home. Yeah that would end up fucking fantastic.

I noticed there was an assortment of drinks next to me on a round silver plate. Well, I shrugged, if I was going to be held against my will, might as well do it with some liquid courage and relax.

About five drinks later.

_You know, you're turning into an alcoholic, right?_

Not funny, my uncle was an alcoholic.

_To think you wouldn't drink so much then._

Right now, you cannot blame me. I picked up my current glass of wine and cheered it to the air. I giggled stupidly when a small burp escaped my lips, alright so maybe I was a little drunk. I reluctantly put the glass down when the seat next to me shook unexpectedly.

Holding my hand to my heart I looked over. No one the less, you guessed it. McSteamy was sitting next to me. A small smirk was playing on the corners of his mouth as he took in my disheveled form. Even drunk I was careful about my appearance, I knew I still looked good, fucker couldn't take that away from me too. Just because he was a zoolander kind of good looking didn't mean crap.

"Alright Isabella, let me inform you of the recently changed plan. You are to be silent until I am finished talking and be cooperative with us." Without waiting for a confirmation that I understood, which I didn't, he continued. "We are far enough away for you to know how destination location, we are headed to main head quarters in L.A."

_Oh! We've always wanted to go to L.A.!_

For some reason I'm thinking this won't be a shopping trip.

"…Because of our lack of time," He continued, oblivious of me zoning out. "You're going to get an extremely unorthodox brief training because of the uniqueness of the situation."

Training? I listed closer trying to make sense of this crap.

"You'll be more specifically briefed once we reach headquarters. Thankfully our security has taken care of your mishap in the mission and we will work around it, the story will remain that Ms. Hale was kidnapped and that you have gone missing as well."

Missing? Poor Alice, and stupid, stupid me. And traitor, traitor Rosalie!

I was shocked beyond able to give a badass remark.

"You will now be assisting Ms. Hale with our mission and help us get to the bottom of this mess. You need not to worry though, once we do fix this, you will be returned home after all the formalities of getting your identity back are in order. However, for the time being these are the identification documents you'll be using."

Woah, assisting Rose? As an undercover agent…even if it was temporary that sounded totally bad ass and totally me.

He tossed a license I.D. with a picture of me from one of my albums, at me. The name under the picture read Bella Smith.

_Haha like Will Smith. _

"Uhh, wow this all looks pretty legit" I said, my mouth automatically forming a toothy grin. Attractive I know, but I always wanted to save the world…or eh you know work for the FBI as a liability, whatever same thing.

"That's the idea Ms. Smith." He said in the same monotone voice.

"Why are you so uptight? I mean I get the situation is serious and all but you guys seem to have everything figured out pretty specifically." I said

He seemed taken aback for a second. "Umm, excuse me, but I've got work to take care of. Make yourself comfortable Ms. Smith, it'll be a few hours."

I gave a mock salute. No point in arguing. Despite his ridiculous sexiness, amazingly blinding white teeth, money pouring out of his ears, his intoxicating scent…uhh

_Umm…were you going somewhere with this?_

Uhh, yeah, umm despite all that he was just too complicated, this entire thing was too complicated for me to be attracted to him or his counterpart McSexy. I sighed, well I thought picking my forgotten drink up again, if I couldn't do anything about this, I could at least take his advice and get comfortable.

I settled myself deeper in the grudgingly comfy first class designed seat and looked out the window as my home faded into the clouds.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :)**** Review if you're still with me! **


	12. I'm In

**A/N: Back again, let's get this show on the road…**

**Chapter 11**

_"Would you like another drink, Bella?"_

_I giggled like a school girl, "Yeah, would I ever." I fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously at the handsome green eyed man sitting in front of me. _

_He chuckled and with a simple snap of his long fingers, two cosmos were placed on the table between us. He picked up his glass and held it mid air waiting for me to take a sip of mine first. As I did, he smiled, pleased. "So," He said putting the glass down. "You were asking me if I ever wanted to do anything different then go into business like my father. Well if I were to be completely honest, I was always…just undecided when the time to do something came. I wish I had had a passion like my brothers, Emmett, with his sports, or Jasper, with his constant life coaching," he smiled lightly then. "Jasper has always had a way with effecting people's emotions, when we were younger he would either devastate me, by making me believe our parents died in a car crash or get me riled up to beat someone up. Anyways because of my uncertainty I didn't get involved with anything else. The only thing I was certain about was succeeding, I'm passionate about what I do now because, I suppose I feel as though with what I do I effect many people, and live up to my full potential. Power is important Ms. Swan, and being the employer of thousands of workers gives that to you immensely, but with a heavy responsibility of course. To answer your question, I suppose I never really wanted to do anything other than what I do now, it seems fitting to me." He finished in deep thought. _

_I vaguely wrote down the gist of his answer, too enthralled by the way his lips moved than the words that were being formed. _

"_You sound very serious Mr. Cullen, I suppose what you do is very important when you make it clear the many people whose job relies on you, but don't you ever feel like you're missing out on just being your age? Don't you ever just want to enjoy yourself and forget about that responsibility and power?" I asked, genuinely interested._

"_Ms. Swan, you are not the first one to ask me about that, and I suppose if you look at my age as just a number you wouldn't think I was going by society's status quo of a twenty six year old, but anyone who knows me personally knows that I do what I do because it is my job. Just as your job is to ask questions,"_

_I rolled my eyes at that, sure we can't all be billionaires with "immense power and responsibility" he sounded more and more like spiderman, "Peter, with great power comes great responsibility" I chuckled inwardly. "My job is a bit more than just taking questions Mr. Cullen." I couldn't help but defend my standing, I refused to let him think he was better than me. _

"_Of course it is Ms. Swan, I was merely implying a general point, what I mean to say is that, to answer the second part of your question, I do act as a twenty six year old when the time and place are appropriate." _

_Oh really? That got me thinking, what would be a more appropriate time to let loose than a party? I smiled when I heard a new song start._

"_Well if that is truly the case, than I think you should have to prove it to my readers, Mr. Cullen." I grinned, standing up. "Join me for a dance?" I challenged, one of my eyebrows raised. _

_He stared up at me for a half a second than stood up towering over me, "Try to keep up," He looked down, smirking. "I mean…if you can." He winked and walked to the dance floor. _

_The song playing was of course, one of my favorites, "Sexy" by the Black Eyed Peas, how appropriate, because he was truly sexy, I thought to myself as I watched him turn back to me with a confident look in his eyes. He swayed his body with the beat of the song perfectly, his Armani suit clinging to his muscular frame, emanating masculinity. I literally had to wipe my hand across my mouth to check for drool. He got closer to me and grabbed my hips, swaying my body to match the beat of his. The rhythm he set sensual and totally calculated. This guy knew what he was doing. His eyes locked to mine and the old spice scent on him was enough to get me to my own tense high. I knew I was right, a body like this had to know how to move._

"Bella!" I was rudely shaken out of my fantasy. What was with the rude shaking? Every time my mind so much as wandered away from the sheer ridiculousness of the situation someone hurled me back in.

"Bella, wake up, we've landed, they need us to be alert and follow instructions." I recognized Rosalie's voice.

I sat up suddenly then. My brain registering her words, we had landed.

**~~oooOOOooo~~**

I was again briefed of my part of this mess and they gave me an incentive to keep my mouth shut and do exactly as I was told…

"Isabella, we see that you have a bit of a criminal record."

I shuddered, that was not something I enjoyed talking about.

"Uhh, that's history, and not something I want to talk about." I said looking at my hands.

"You and your father don't have the best relationship do they?" The unfamiliar monotone voice continued to speak.

"How the hell do you know anything about that?" I said, furious now, I didn't like anybody prying into my past, I kept it shut nice in tight in a vault inside my soul, and that's where it fucking belonged.

The dark skinned man chuckled, "We know quite a bit about you Isabella. You do know who we are do you? We've got plenty of resources to find out about every detail of your life."

My mind screamed in protest as he continued. "As I was saying, you're criminal record, you tried to attack your father?" The man I now despised continued.

"Shut up! Just fucking shut up!" I said firmly, traitor tears starting to rim my eyes, I couldn't think of this, I couldn't. I had moved on from this long ago and would not be dragged back.

"Police record says that you stated it was self defense over and over again, but that that's all you would say." Oh god. I wanted to cover my ears but it was too late, the memories flooded my head and I couldn't stop them. Agony ripped through me as I remembered.

A strangled moan escaped my lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Jacob's voice boom.

"Nothing, sir. We were just making the incentive clear."

"Incentive? Why would that have her crying!" Jacob yelled, but I barely heard him. I was remembering…

"**I told you not to leave the house, did I not?" A voice I had suppressed long ago said.**

"**I know…I'm sorry." A hard slap across my cheek. **

"Bella, are you alright? Bella?" Jacob continued talking, though if he was talking to me or not, I was unsure.

"Sir, we've got the situation under control, if you'll leave us I can finish this." The man I despised said.

"No, you've done enough. Leave. Right now." Jacob gritted his teeth.

Once the man reluctantly left, giving me a glare Jake turned back to me. He knelt where I was sitting and put it arms around me securely tried to absorb my spasms.

"Bella, shhh" Jacob tried to comfort me. "It's alright."

I sniffed and hurriedly wiped my face. Cutting off my agony as if I was trained to do so on the spot. "I'm fine." I said and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, he wasn't supposed to upset you like that. An incentive was to be placed in front of you to cooperate with us willingly." I looked up at him my eyes wide.

"Your criminal record will be wiped clean."I gasped lightly.

He continued, "It will be as if nothing ever happened, Bella." Wiped clean? That was something I couldn't let slide. All childishness out of my voice, I sat up straight, my eyes still a little watery and answered in my most serious, professional voice. "I'm in, tell me what I have to do."

**A/N: Let me know what you think ;) **


End file.
